


Cetim Esmeralda

by fernandesjulia



Series: Cetim Esmeralda (Snacissa) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Comfort Sex, F/M, Infidelidade, Infidelity, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sexo, Snacisa, Snacissa, traição
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernandesjulia/pseuds/fernandesjulia
Summary: Após os acontecimentos na Torre de Astronomia em junho daquele ano de 1997, Severo Snape já estava certo de que seu fardo como espião tinha os dias contados. Estava pronto para encarnar o pior Comensal da Morte, aquele que matou Alvo Dumbledore, o braço direito de Lorde Voldemort, mas uma visita inesperada o tira de seus pensamentos por um momento. Narcisa Malfoy tem mais um pedido a lhe fazer.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy & Severus Snape, Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape, Severo Snape/Narcisa Malfoy
Series: Cetim Esmeralda (Snacissa) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971394
Kudos: 4





	Cetim Esmeralda

Era uma noite fria de fim junho e Severo Snape se encontrava na Mansão Malfoy. Uma festa organizada entre os Comensais da Morte para comemorar o assassinato de Alvo Dumbledore. Assassinato este que ainda sangrava nas mãos de Snape, ainda doía em sua alma quebrada. Há cerca de um ano, quando Dumbledore pôs aquele maldito anel e sentenciou a si mesmo a um destino fúnebre, Snape não quis acreditar quando o diretor de Hogwarts pediu para que o matasse no tempo certo.

_ — Se você não se importa de morrer — ele disse furioso —, por que não deixa que Draco o mate? _

_ — A alma do garoto ainda não está totalmente comprometida, Severo. — O velho argumentou. — E eu jamais poderia permitir que uma criança se perdesse por minha causa. _

_ — E quanto a minha alma, Alvo?  _

Dumbledore não fora a primeira pessoa que matou ou deixou morrer. Em seus anos como espião, havia matado muitos pelos dois lados. Matado pelo Bem Maior para limpar o mundo da imundice de fascistas; matado para enganar o Lorde das Trevas de sua lealdade. Snape não acreditava que ainda tivesse alma, embora tivesse argumentado com Dumbledore, de acordo com o que se lembrava. No dia do episódio na Torre de Astronomia, foi a primeira vez em muito tempo que o espião verdadeiramente sentiu medo. Ele só queria esquecer aquilo. Queria esquecer a voz fragilizada de Dumbledore pedindo  _ “por favor” _ , esquecer da Maldição Imperdoável proferida pelos seus próprios lábios, esquecer do corpo idoso do homem que o acolheu cair para o nada. Todavia, o Lorde das Trevas teve a excepcional ideia, Severo pensou com sarcasmo, em dar uma festa em comemoração à morte do grande Alvo Dumbledore. Uma festa em comemoração ao seu assassino: ele mesmo.

Sentado em uma poltrona afastada, tentando fugir – embora fosse quase em vão – das congratulações dos “amigos” comensais, Severo Snape bebericava com descompromisso uma taça de vinho branco. Os olhos afiados, donos de íris negras, analisavam a extensão do salão. Bellatrix conversava com Avery; no entanto, não tirava os olhos obscenos de Voldemort, que estava sentado em seu trono. Rodolfo e Rabastan jogavam xadrez, Goyle tentava investir em uma bruxa esbelta que ria do homem. Seus olhos, então, repousaram nos Malfoy. 

Draco se tornara um jovem apático e assustado. Snape não podia evitar sentir uma pequena identificação com o garoto. Seu pai, Lúcio, recém-saído de Azkaban, cochichava algo no ouvido do filho que ouvia sem expressão. O homem muito loiro prendeu os olhos cinzas nos negros de Snape e o encarou com ódio palpável. Lúcio Malfoy sentia inveja de Snape, o braço direito do Lorde das Trevas. O ex-professor de Poções não teria nenhum problema em entregar seu fardo a Lúcio, se era isso que ele desejava. Já vinha aguentando o peso do mundo há tempo demais.

Foi só quando Malfoy largou o olhar de Snape que ele percebeu Narcisa. A bela mulher estava sentada ao lado do marido, embora o tratamento entre os dois fosse da mais congelante frieza. O que um dia fora uma beleza estonteante, hoje era escondida atrás de um olhar muito triste e cansado. 

Narcisa Malfoy fitou Snape. Ele quase pôde sentir a dor e desespero da mulher em estar ali. Para ele, Narcisa era a única pessoa digna naquele covil de criminosos. Ela não tinha muita escolha quando sua própria irmã era uma comensal e também, concubina do Lorde das Trevas. Ela não tinha muita escolha quando seus pais arranjaram-lhe um casamento vantajoso com o filho do muito rico Abraxas Malfoy, que acabaria por vir a se tornar, também, um Comensal da Morte. Narcisa se via presa numa vivência horripilante, onde, sob a dominância do marido, não teve o direito de se opor à mudança de Lorde Voldemort para a Mansão Malfoy, nem à iniciação do próprio filho. 

Ele ainda se lembrava com clareza da visita de Narcisa, acompanhada de Bellatrix, à sua casa em busca de ajuda para o filho que estava sendo punido pelo Lorde das Trevas pelos erros do pai.

Na verdade, essa era uma das coisas que Snape mais admirava: o amor de uma mãe. Vivera isso nas diversas vezes em que Eileen, sua mãe, o protegeu com o próprio corpo dos golpes covardes deferidos por Tobias. Viu isso em Lilian Potter que salvou a vida do próprio filho dando a sua no lugar. Vira isso em Narcisa quando ela se ajoelhou perante de si pedindo que protegesse Draco.

O olhar de Narcisa sobre si era quase angustiante. Ela parecia querer lhe falar, mas sabia que não podia. Não ali. Não quando os seguidores mais próximos de Voldemort estavam à espreita; não quando Lúcio perseguia seus passos.

Snape esperou mais alguns minutos até que pudesse ir embora daquele lugar sem parecer suspeito. Descansou sua taça sobre a lareira e caminhou até Voldemort, oferecendo sua reverência. 

— Já vai, Severo? — O homem ofídico sorriu acariciando Nagini. — A noite mal começou.

— Não estou me sentindo muito disposto, milorde. Acredito ser melhor me ausentar.

— Tudo bem — disse com um bom humor assustador. — Você foi esplêndido no seu trabalho, Severo. Uma pena que não possa ficar para aproveitar. — Ele indicou com a cabeça um grupo de jovens bruxas que haviam acabado de se juntar à causa. 

— Terei tempo o bastante futuramente para aproveitar, milorde — sorriu luxurioso. Sentiu nojo de si mesmo. 

Snape caminhou para os jardins da mansão onde poderia aparatar, mas sempre tendo a consciência do olhar de Narcisa Malfoy à suas costas.

* * *

Ele estava deitado sobre o sofá puído há muito tempo já. Olhava em volta e não conseguia se identificar com o lugar, embora aquela casa tenha sido seu lar desde seu nascimento. Odiava aquela casa, odiava a Rua da Fiação, odiava Cokeworth. Aquelas paredes desbotadas, rachadas, monótonas pareciam gritar os horrores que assistiram ali durante anos. O tapete ainda guardava uma pequena mancha do sangue de Eileen, Snape só não saberia dizer qual das tantas vezes que seu pai erguera o punho para sua mãe havia causado aquilo.

Uma batida tímida na porta acordou Snape de seus devaneios. Não esperava ninguém. Ele nem tinha amigos ou algo do tipo que pudessem o visitar. Pensou se não poderia ser alguma das beatas da igrejinha pedindo doações. Com a varinha apunhalada, ele abriu parcialmente a porta, permitindo o som da chuva agressiva adentrar a casa. Era uma figura encapuzada que o aguardava à soleira. Quando ela levantou o rosto e os olhos azuis acinzentados de Narcisa Malfoy se entrelaçaram nos seus, ele sentiu sua respiração pesar.

— Eu posso entrar? — Ela perguntou num sussurro quase superado pelo barulho da chuva.

— Claro — ele se afastou dando passagem a mulher. Apontou para o sobretudo gotejante. — Permita-me?

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça e Snape ajudou-lhe a tirar o sobretudo, assistindo com prazer velado o cabelo loiro com mechas negras cair como cascatas sobre as costas dela. 

— Por favor, sinta-se à vontade — disse enquanto guardava o casaco sobre o cabideiro.

— Eu queria conversar com você, mas sabia que ontem não era lugar nem momento certos. — Ela deixou-se cair graciosamente sobre o sofá.

— Eu percebi — caminhou até o aparador bar. — Aceita algo? Vinho, uísque, hidromel? Tenho suco e água na geladeira também.

— Vinho, por favor. 

Ela pegou a taça que era oferecida pelo homem e Snape percebeu os dedos finos e trêmulos envolverem o cristal. A grande aliança que Lúcio gostava de ostentar era quase bruta numa mão tão delicada. Snape se sentou no mesmo sofá, embora mantivesse uma distância respeitosa. 

— Antes de tudo, quero dizer quão grata eu sou por ter protegido o meu filho. — Disse depois de ter bebericado o vinho. O líquido rubro pintou seus lábios pálidos.

— Não deve agradecer. — Snape odiava o peso que aquilo proporcionava sobre si. — Se não fizesse, eu morreria.

— Fez o Voto Perpétuo por causa da desconfiança de Bella — olhou intensamente para ele. — Foi muito corajoso. Mas sei que cuidaria de Draco mesmo que não tivesse prometido.

A resposta de Snape foi um gole silencioso do próprio vinho. Ele desviou o olhar para o chão. Algo nos olhos de Narcisa perturbavam alguma coisa dentro de si.

— Mas o motivo para minha vinda é que... — ela mordiscou o lábio com nervosismo. — Eu não sei se quero mais continuar fazendo isso.

— Perdão? — Finalmente voltou a fitar a mulher.

— O Lorde das Trevas, os ideais, as mortes... Isso não é o que eu sou. Eu nunca fui assim, nunca pensei dessa forma. — Ela fechou uma das mãos em punho. — Eu permiti que muita coisa acontecesse porque Lúcio queria dessa forma. Nunca tive direito de fala, nem mesmo dentro da família Black. Eu e Andrômeda somos muito parecidas, mas ela foi mais corajosa do que eu. Perdi minha casa, que agora é habitada por assassinos, e quase perdi meu filho. Eu aguentei muito desde que me tornei uma Malfoy, mas não posso suportar e aceitar o que Lúcio fez com Draco.

Narcisa deixou lágrimas grossas caírem e perdeu os olhos de Snape novamente. O homem jamais conseguiu lidar com mulheres chorosas. Olhava nos fundos daqueles olhos molhados e via o sofrimento da própria mãe. Ele permaneceu quieto, o silêncio dentro da casa era quebrado apenas pelos soluços de Narcisa.

— Todos os dias eu tento bolar um plano de fugir com meu filho, mas... — sentiu-se afogar. — Para onde eu vou? Como vou sair quando minha casa está rodeada de comensais? Tenho medo de Lúcio fazer algo comigo e... Não posso permitir que isso aconteça. Meu filho precisa de mim.

Ela engasgou-se no próprio choro e enterrou o rosto nas mãos. Severo descansou sua taça sobre a mesa de centro para, desajeitadamente, tocar os ombros de Narcisa procurando acalmá-la. Inesperadamente, ela deitou a cabeça no peito de Snape, molhando suas vestes negras. Sentiu o homem se enrijecer apavorado com o contato físico. Ele a segurou pelos braços e moveu os dedos num carinho acanhado contra a pele muito branca.

— Parece idiotice contar isso para você que é tão próximo do Lorde das Trevas. — Voltou a erguer o tronco, agora seus corpos a poucos centímetros de distância. Severo até mesmo podia sentir o hálito de vinho que saía pelos lábios de Narcisa. — Porém, eu não tenho com quem contar e algo me diz que posso confiar em você, Severo. 

— Narcisa — ela se sentiu arrepiar ao ouvir seu nome. Ele ainda tinha as mãos segurando delicadamente os braços dela. — Agora eu não consigo pensar em nenhuma saída imediata para o seu problema, mas tenha certeza que farei o que estiver ao meu alcance. Mas agora eu preciso que você pare de chorar. 

Após alguns segundos, as lágrimas finalmente pararam de descer e a respiração da mulher se tranquilizou. Aí está, Snape pensou consigo, uma mulher linda sob a sombra de uma vida miserável. Ela virou o que resta do vinho e uma gota solitária escapou descendo pelo queixo. Snape acompanhou o líquido que escorria quase em câmera lenta. A gota rubra causava um contraste sedutor contra a pele alva. Ele engoliu em seco e desviou os olhos se repreendendo. 

— Eu aceitaria mais uma taça de vinho — ela pediu enquanto secava o queixo.

A taça de vinho se transformou em uma garrafa inteira e em um pouco de uísque. Os dois beberam em quase absoluto silêncio, a não ser quando Narcisa, discretamente solta pelo álcool, fazia-lhe alguma pergunta banal. Quando Snape retornou de uma rápida ida ao banheiro, encontrou a mulher ainda sentada no sofá com a cabeça encostada no acolchoado; seus olhos fechados indicavam que dormia. Ele agachou silenciosamente e a admirou de baixo; era linda em qualquer ângulo. Narcisa Malfoy era dona de uma beleza que não podia ser negada por absolutamente ninguém, nem pelo mais cego dos homens, nem mesmo pelo indiferente Severo Snape.

— Narcisa — ele a chamou tocando sua mão. — Cissa?

Ela abriu remotamente as pálpebras para se levantar rapidamente quando se lembrou que estava na casa de Snape. 

— Ah Severo, perdoe-me pelos meus modos — disse nervosa.

— Pode dormir aqui essa noite, se quiser e, também, se isso não for te complicar. — Sugeriu sem pensar muito sobre. — Meu quarto não é o dos melhores, mas pode fugir da mansão essa noite. Eu tenho dormido na sala ultimamente, de qualquer forma.

— Muito obrigada, Severo. Não acredito que haja problema. Lúcio não dormirá em casa, só não sei com qual delas ele passará a noite. — Sorriu, triste, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. — Tudo bem se eu tomar um banho?

Snape a levou até o banheiro do segundo andar e a entregou uma toalha limpa. Narcisa trancou-se no cômodo e olhou em volta. O banheiro não era nada demais, assim como o resto da casa. Um vaso, uma pia sobre a bancada de mármore negro e um chuveiro. Era algo extremamente simplório comparado com os cômodos da Mansão Malfoy, mas havia algo na simplicidade em que Snape vivia que era atraente para ela.

Ela se sentou sobre o vaso fechado e deixou-se divagar por algum tempo. Não sabia de onde tinha tirado coragem para fugir momentaneamente da mansão, ainda mais para encontrar Severo Snape. 

Severo... Ela quase sorriu. Não tinha amigos, sua irmã era uma pessoa agressiva e má, seu filho era fechado demais. Snape era o mais próximo de um colega que ela tinha naquele momento. Sempre confiou nele, desde quando o conheceu no seu jantar de noivado. Muito quieto, arredio, mas dono de um coração pulsante, ela sabia. Ele poderia fingir para todos, até mesmo para o Lorde das Trevas, e eles acreditavam, mas não ela. A intuição de uma mãe reconhece aqueles que apresentam perigo e jamais teve qualquer problema do tipo com Snape. Verdade seja dita, Narcisa por muitos anos suspeitou que a real lealdade de Severo estivesse com Dumbledore. Estava muito certa disso até o homem jurar e, de fato, matar o mago em nome de proteger o filho dela. Nem mesmo Lúcio teria feito aquilo. 

A água quente do chuveiro bateu forte contra o corpo dela deixando avermelhada a tez pálida. Ela se permitiu ficar embaixo d’água sem se mexer. O banho clareava a mente entorpecida pelo álcool. Já havia se passado muitos minutos quando finalmente pegou o sabonete –  _ Severo se banha com sabonete de lavanda? _ Ela riu – e o deslizou pelo corpo magro. Secou-se com a toalha, vestiu-se novamente e secou os cabelos com um feitiço. Passou a mão pelo espelho embaçado e concluiu que estava com a aparência bem mais apresentável agora. Ela saiu do banheiro e desceu silenciosamente as escadas.

Snape estava na cozinha e mexia em algo no fogão. De costas para ela, Narcisa percebeu que ele tinha os cabelos úmidos e trajava uma roupa bem mais leve do que o habitual sobretudo. Com certeza tinha tomado banho no outro banheiro da casa. 

— Estou fazendo o jantar. Espero que goste de ensopado. — Falou sem olhar para trás.

— Gosto — ela disse apesar de nunca ter comido algo tão simples. As refeições na mansão eram sempre luxuosas demais.

Ela se sentou à mesa e observou as costas do homem. Os movimentos dele eram todos muito precisos, parecia que estava em seu laboratório. Snape desligou o fogo e trouxe a panela fumegante até à mesa. Com magia, os talheres vieram voando. Ele abriu a geladeira e tentou esconder com o corpo que a mesma se encontrava quase vazia. Pegou uma jarra de suco e os serviu. Eles jantaram em silêncio, fitando o outro com timidez periodicamente. Uma vez terminada a refeição, ela se levantou e começou a tirar a mesa. Snape a impediu com um toque na mão.

— Narcisa, eu não posso permitir…

— Severo, você já está fazendo muito por mim. — Ela o fitou com intensidade e ele desviou o olhar. — O mínimo que posso fazer é lavar a louça.

E assim ela o fez. Snape se ausentou por um momento e retornou à cozinha com mais duas taças de vinho. Era uma cena quase inadequada ver uma mulher do porte de Narcisa com a barriga contra a pia lavando pratos. Ela não levava jeito para aquilo, concluiu quando percebeu que por muitas vezes ela deixou os talheres escorregarem ou abriu a torneira forte demais. Tudo limpo, ela pegou sua taça e eles beberam de pé um para outro, os olhos negros presos nos azuis acinzentados.

— Eu tenho um casebre no norte de Wicklow, na Irlanda. Pertencia à família da minha mãe. — Ele falou. — Você e Draco podem ficar lá, se quiserem. Apesar de eu acreditar que seja mais seguro o garoto ir para Hogwarts.

Narcisa assentiu com a cabeça e descansou a taça sobre a mesa. 

— Eu te devo muitas, Severo.

— Não me deve absolutamente nada, Narcisa. 

— Me surpreende um homem como você ser tão sozinho — sorriu atrevida, uma sagacidade nos olhos que havia sido perdida. — Inteligente, protetor, bondoso... É um bom partido.

— Acho que só você pensa assim — ofereceu um sorriso amargo e pôs sua taça vazia do lado da de Narcisa.

— As novas Comensais estavam cochichando sobre você... 

— Porque eu sou o braço direito do Lorde das Trevas. Se trata de estratégia. — Cruzou os braços.

— Bem, de qualquer forma, não mudo o meu pensamento — desviou os olhos e encarou na direção do tórax dele. Ralos pelos brotavam da pele que os primeiros botões abertos da camisa deixavam amostra. — Eu seria uma mulher mais feliz se tivesse me casado com um homem como você.

Um silêncio incômodo caiu sobre eles. Snape não esboçara nenhuma reação. Mantinha sua máscara impenetrável através dos cabelos que emolduravam seu rosto como cortinas. Narcisa, quando percebeu o que tinha dito, levou a mão à boca e sentiu o rubor queimar suas bochechas.

— Oh Céus! — Exclamou. — Perdoe-me. — Disse se retirando, mas um aperto firme de Snape no seu braço a impediu de seguir em frente. Ele a puxou com delicadeza para que voltasse à posição anterior, defronte para ele. No alto de seus quase um metro e noventa, Snape a fitou com olhos quentes. 

Lilian Potter – ou Evans, como ele preferia – ainda era aquela que ele amava. Ainda era com ela que sonhava diversas vezes, ainda era por ela que lutava contra Lorde Voldemort para proteger seu único filho, Harry Potter. Mas Severo Snape ainda era um homem de carne e osso, e jamais poderia ser indiferente ao calor de uma bela mulher, ainda mais uma mulher como Narcisa Malfoy.

Narcisa, por sua vez, já pensara naquilo diversas vezes. Como seria estar com ele? Amarrada a um casamento infeliz de interesses, não sentia nada pelo marido além de repulsa e medo. Sempre teve curiosidade de saber qual seria a sensação de estar com alguém que ela realmente desejasse. Sexo era algo tão maravilhoso, como sempre ouviu por aí, porém, estar intimamente com Lúcio era sempre entediante. 

Novamente, os olhares dos dois se enlaçaram e Narcisa percebeu que estava ofegante. Os olhos de Snape eram tão escuros que ela mal podia distinguir as íris das pupilas. 

— É uma benção que o bastardo do Lúcio não esteja aqui para ouvir isso. — Ele declarou enquanto acabava com o espaço que ainda havia entre seus corpos.

Snape poderia ser um homem frio, calculista e quase invulnerável, mas seu toque e seu beijo eram quentes e sensuais. Ele tomou o cabelo mesclado em mechas loiras e negras em sua mão e puxou de modo que Narcisa pendeu a cabeça para trás, assim permitindo que pudesse lhe beijar e mordiscar o pescoço. Ela passou os braços pelo pescoço do homem, trazendo-o para mais perto de si, e ele a pegou no colo para que subissem as escadas. 

Ele a pôs de volta ao chão quando adentraram o quarto. Snape a virou de costas para si e com uma paciência enlouquecedora abriu o zíper do vestido. Ele trilhava um caminho de pequenos beijos na pele que ia sendo exposta aos poucos. O cetim cor de esmeralda caiu no chão com um som mudo.

Snape contemplou a mulher, rosnando baixo de prazer quando admirou a lingerie negra que ela trajava. Encostou seu corpo no dela e Narcisa suspirou quando sentiu a excitação dele lhe cutucar as costas. Novamente beijou-lhe o pescoço e se atreveu a deixar uma pequena vermelhidão na pele. Virou-a de frente para si, até mesmo com uma certa brutalidade – o que foi bastante apreciado por uma Narcisa libidinosa –, e voltou a tomar os lábios dela nos seus. Com mãos muito delicadas e incertas, ela abriu os botões de sua camisa e deixou-a cair junto ao seu vestido no chão. Linho negro e cetim verde.

Ele a deitou sobre a cama e se afastou para tirar o restante da própria roupa, enquanto Narcisa se ocupou de tirar o sutiã. Snape deitou-se sobre ela e avançou em direção aos seios. Rondou um dos mamilos com a ponta da língua e o sugou em seguida, assistindo com satisfação o corpo de Narcisa arquear em sua direção. Aventurou-se nos peitos fartos, ouvindo-a gemer com louvor. Desceu os lábios finos pela barriga e continuou até alcançar suas coxas macias. 

Narcisa prendeu a respiração quando entendeu o que ele faria. Nunca tinha experimentado aquilo. Lúcio era grosseiro e estúpido demais para se preocupar com o prazer dela ou de qualquer outra mulher. Ela gemeu alto ao primeiro contato da língua de Snape na pele molhada entre suas pernas. Era diferente de tudo que já havia vivenciado no que dizia respeito a sexo. Severo arrastou a língua sobre o clitóris e a penetrou com dois dedos, vendo com gosto o corpo esbelto se erguer; a mão esquerda apertando os próprios seios e brilhando a aliança para ele. Snape se recusou a cessar os movimentos até sentir as pernas de Narcisa se fecharem contra sua cabeça e ver que ela tinha o corpo trêmulo. Os gemidos incoerentes dela arrepiavam-lhe os pelos da nuca.

Severo segurou uma das pernas dela e a colocou sobre seu ombro. Ele a penetrou lentamente e ela fechou os olhos sorrindo de prazer. O sorriso se desfez em gemidos cada vez mais altos conforme ele se movia ritmicamente. Ele se retirou e ela grunhiu indignada. Snape se sentou enquanto a fitava com olhos desejosos. Narcisa se ergueu para tomá-lo em sua boca, uma das mãos ajudando com movimentos de vai e vem. Puxou-a para si roubando mais um beijo e ela se afastou. Sentou-se sobre o membro rígido, de costas para o homem, e abaixou levemente seu tronco permitindo que ele tivesse uma visão privilegiada dos movimentos que realizava com os quadris. Foi com um gemido estrangulado, proferido pela voz aveludada de barítono, que Snape puxou Narcisa pelos braços, levantando seu tronco e mordeu a pele suada das costas. Alguns segundos mais tarde, ela contraiu o corpo e se deixou levar para mais um orgasmo. 

Enquanto a mente dela vagava para um lugar onde só existia o prazer que sentia naquele momento, sentiu Snape deitá-la ao seu lado. Quando os tremores se encerraram, ela abriu os olhos azuis para encontrar Snape a fitando com diversão. 

— Que foi? — Perguntou sentindo-se ruborizar.

— Nada — brincou com os dedos em sua coxa e ela estremeceu — Só admirando a beleza de uma mulher estonteante.

Narcisa beijou-lhe os lábios calmamente e depois virou-se de costas para ele, que voltou a penetrá-la. Ele segurava sua cintura enquanto se movia contra ela e com a outra mão, que passava por debaixo dela, segurava seu pescoço com uma brutalidade gostosa. Ela conseguia ouvir, sob os próprios gemidos, os grunhidos e murmúrios que o homem deixava escapar no pé do seu ouvido. Para sua própria surpresa – já que jamais havia lhe sido proporcionado tanto prazer –, Narcisa explodiu em mais um ápice, um orgasmo quase brutal, onde ela não conseguia fazer o ar chegar aos seus pulmões. Snape, com uma calma e autocontrole de um homem que sabia o que fazia, retirou-se de dentro dela e observou-a convulsionar de prazer sobre seus lençóis. Ele se tocou e se derramou sobre a barriga dela. 

Respirações voltando ao normal, ele conjurou uma toalha e a limpou. O carinho e atenção que tinha para com ela quase a deixou emotiva. Lúcio jamais se preocupava com ela. Ele apenas virava para o lado e dormia, deixando-a pegajosa e solitária. Aquele tratamento, entretanto, não era exclusivo. Snape sempre foi cuidadoso e atencioso com as mulheres com quem se relacionou, mesmo que tenha durado apenas uma noite. Nenhuma mulher, principalmente Narcisa, que ele tinha em alta estima, merecia um troglodita que se aproveitaria de seus corpos e depois iria embora.

Eles deitaram um de frente para o outro em absoluto silêncio. Snape ainda se sentia intimidado pelos azuis acinzentados, mas não desviou mais o olhar dela. Narcisa sentia o rosto rubro, tanto pelo acanhamento quanto pelo esforço físico. 

— Severo... — ela começou sem saber o que queria dizer.

— Durma, Narcisa — puxou o lençol para cobri-los. — Amanhã podemos conversar sobre isso. 

Ele beijou-lhe a testa e assistiu a mulher fechar os olhos sonolentos.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa é a primeira parte de uma trilogia de oneshots que escrevi. Espero que tenham gostado!


End file.
